


Red String

by phaelsafe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaelsafe/pseuds/phaelsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Team Free Will ruins her life, Atropos ends up working as a reaper until her meddling siblings twist her destiny up with Lisa Braeden's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I joked about after "My Heart Will Go On" last season. Side project just for fun, and there will be more :D
> 
> There is no beta, only Zuul.

"Oh, come on. I did it as a favor for someone." Clotho's tinny voice crackles out from the speaker. 

Atropos pulls the phone away from her ear and glares at it before snarling, "Who could possibly pull _that_ kind of favor out of _you_?" 

"I- I can't tell you that. It was way before the whole Winchester debacle," her sister declares. "Not that you can do anything about it now, since you've been _arguing with me for the last fifteen minutes!_." 

"Did you have to weave me into this?" She looks at the gold strand woven into her bookmark. It glints an unusual rosy shade back at her. "Oh, my God, Clotho. What have you... you sneaky little-" 

"Hey now, none of that," the other Moirae cuts her off. "She's already shifted, and you can't just leave her there. You've been complaining about how crappy your job is now that you're a temp for the reapers anyway. Besides, you've been working for thousands of years. When was the last time you took a vacation? Quit being such a tight ass and just live a little!" Clotho snaps before hanging up. 

Atropos stares at her phone until the energy saver shuts the screen off, then glances up at the mundane suburban home she's been loitering around for the last thirty minutes. 

"Well, shit." 

~~~~~~ 

Lisa Braeden considers herself to be a patient, open-minded person, but the blond lawyer-looking person who randomly appeared in her kitchen is beginning to push those boundaries. 

"How can you not remember any of this?" the woman asks. Then her eyes narrow. "Excuse me," she says then vanishes from sight. 

Lisa's mouth falls open -- she had assumed this person just wandered in, maybe Lisa forgot to lock the front door or the woman picked it -- started making bizarre claims, but this- 

The blond reappears with a dark-haired man who is dressed like a tax accountant, and Lisa gawks at the pair. 

"Atropos, I can't just-" 

"Be quiet. You lot have caused me enough trouble, but I can't believe you would do this," Atropos seethes. She turns back to Lisa, her fists balling tightly as she hugs the black book to her chest. "They erased your memories. Without your consent, it sounds like, so he's obligated to give them back. If you so choose." 

"Who _are_ you people?" Lisa asks, exasperated. 

"Atropos, agent of Fate," Atropos indicates to herself, then motions at the man. "Castiel, Angel of the Lord -- which would be easier to believe if _Dean Winchester_ hadn't taken it upon himself to-" the name strikes a chord within Lisa, and a coiling fiery snake wends its way through her belly "-who willingly believes demons will decide to forego using someone as bait just because they don't remember-" Atropos stops as Castiel grips her by the elbow and nods toward Lisa. 

Lisa feels too hot, like she's being consumed by her anger. She grinds her hands against her eyes and runs through all the breathing techniques she knows trying to pull her temper back under control. 

"What is- she's a Fury." Castiel tilts his head. "How did this happen?" 

"My sister. You couldn't have known," Atropos says, her tone giving way to something more sympathetic. She walks around the counter and wraps her hand gently around Lisa's wrist. "This is destiny. I can't change what's happened, but I am suppo- willing to help you through this -- if you want my help." 

The other woman's fingers are cool, and the touch helps Lisa focus. She nods her head. "Yes, but what do you mean by fury? I don't understand-" 

"Okay, well, I maybe you should start with getting your memories back," Atropos suggests, and Lisa nods in agreement. "And then we can go from there?" 

Atropos turns back to Castiel and quirks an expectant eyebrow. "You heard her." 

The angel frowns, but he approaches slowly and touches Lisa temple. 

She gasps as the memories flood back to her: Dean and Sam Winchester, the changelings, the Apocalypse, the demon that possessed her- 

"That asshole slapped my son!" she growls, her anger flaring once more, but then everything turns fuzzy and the world slides away into darkness. 

Atropos tosses her book aside and catches Lisa. 

"Dean won't be happy about this," Castiel points out. 

"Right, like I care about- This isn't related to him anyway," Atropos grumbles, a frown pulling at her lips. 

"What are you going to do?" he asks, cautious yet curious. 

"Let her sleep it off, I guess," Atropos replies as she hauls the unconscious woman into her arms. 

"That's not what I-" 

"I know what you meant, Castiel." She sighs, her eyes darting down to Lisa. "I don't know. It's not like Furies are any more useful than we Fates are these days." She glances up suddenly. "I'm probably going to need some help when she comes to." 

Castiel hesitates, then nods. "Pray and I'll come." 

"Thank you," she says as she turns and heads toward the living room. 

"This is exactly what we were fighting against, Atropos." 

Atropos stops and glares at the angel over her shoulder. "How do you know she won't be good at this?" 

"That's not the point. She didn't have any choice in the matter, and you still have to figure out what to do with Ben." Castiel vanishes before she can reply. 

Atropos glances back at Lisa once more. "Well, shit."


End file.
